cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Ironside
Michael Ironside]]|Jack Granger}} Ironside was a scrapped character that was originally planned to appear in the Generals Challenge mode of Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour. Background Since he does not appear in the game, very little is known about Ironside, other than that he was most likely intended to be the US counterpart of Leang, serving as the final boss of the General's Challenge mode if the player picked a US general at the beginning. He, along with General Mohmar were cut from the game, their roles replaced by Leang. However, his voice clips can still be found in the game's source files. Quotes *Show me what ya got. (loading screen dialogue) *I ain't gonna give no speeches, so let's just get this on. (Challenge map introduction dialogue) *Set the table kid, cause we're comin' for dinner. *I got three things to teach you kid: how to lose, how to cry, and how to die. *You got me out of bed for this? I oughta take you over my knee right NOW! *Look out! We're coming through the front door! *Excuse me. Are you putting your defences at the''' front of your base? *Spit* You don't think we can go around that? Well, do ya'? *My Command Center! You think I'm just gonna sit here and take that?! *Good Work, general. I salute you. (Player victory) *Can you feel my fist starting to close around your neck? *What part of ''die''' did you not understand? *Yeah Suzzie, I've read Sun Tzu too. Greater enemy, retreat. Smaller enemy, attack. Is that all you've got for me? *I'm going march into your base and plant my foot in your 'butt, general. *And you call yourself a general? I call you a pain in the butt, that's what I call ya'. *Boy, you think I am playing with you? You better think again! *Do you think this is a game? Well do ya'? Wait, don't answer that. *I've got more medals than you got teeth, boy. Which won't be saying much after I'm done knockin' 'em out for ya'! *laugh* *So, you're not a real general, are you. You're like, the surgeon general or something like that, right? *Did you know you've just lost a tech-building, sport? *There goes your War Factory. you mad yet, boy? *I got me the whole United States Military behind me. And we've just decided... we don't like you. *Bringing out your nukes, huh? If Washington hadn't tied my hands, I'd show you some nukes, I tell ya! *How did you get a Particle Cannon, son? That was supposed to be top secret! *I feel like I am kicking over sand castles. How many of your building are you gonna let me destroy there, sport? *Does mommy know you're out by yourself? *laugh* *Well,there you are. Too late to run now, boy. *Maybe you can make some extra bucks polishing my boots cause, ya sure ain't no General.(Ironside's Victory) *So here is where you're hiding your resources. Mind if I take a few? *laugh* *Just blew up your Barracks, skippy. What ya gonna do about it? *You best leave my pilots alone, boy. Planes are one thing, but you best if my pilots return safe, you hear?! *Do you know how much those jets costs?! I could've fed the whole world with what you've just destroyed! *That's enough buildings, son. Why don't you try attacking my forces now? *Let's get armor and air support out there! Our grunts are getting torn apart! *Here comes the hammer, punk, and you '''don't wanna be the nail. *You-You can tell me, we're just generals here. Does your men know that you're incompetent? *Kid, that barracks was not a military target! You do that again and this is gonna get ugly! *Is that barracks a little close to the frontlines, kid? Hard sleeping with bullets in your barracks, you know. *I hope those grunts know what you're getting them into. *Let that oil derrick go, boy. This war ain't about the price of gas, you know. Videos File:Command_and_Conquer_Generals_-_Zero_Hour_-_General_Quotes_-_Ironside|Ironside quotes Trivia *Ironside has been remade in many non-canon fan modifications, most notably in Zero Hour Reborn: The Last Stand and ShockWave. His most commonly assumed role is that of the USA's Boss General, having the best units and technology possessed by other USA generals, analogous to Leang and Deathstrike (as their original versions being the respective faction boss generals). *Ironside may hold the coveted 5-star rank, a rank not seen in the US military since World War II. This assumption is based in part of the rank of Leang, who was a AAAA ranked general that superceded all other ranks in Zero Hour. Category:Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:USA Characters Category:Generals 1 cut content